


With Teeth

by e_mors



Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Biting, CMBYN heart eyes, CMBYN writing challenge, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_mors/pseuds/e_mors
Summary: It's for CMBYN Heart Eyes Writing Challenge.The theme is biting.





	With Teeth

Many people advised him to write down the things from this point in time, so he could remember it through his own eyes when it’s over.

So he sits in his hotel room, looking at the empty page and tries very hard not to think about the doors behind him that join his room with Armie’s, where he probably still lies in bed in all his morning glory. 

He shakes his head, fighting off the image from under his eyelids. Forbidden.

Funny that his first thought was that the doors join their rooms when in truth they separate them.

He’s writing that down, when he jumps in his seat feeling large hands on his shoulders all of a sudden.

„What are you writing there, Lil Timmy Tim?”

He closes the notebook immediately. He turns to Armie, who is grinning wildly at him from above.

„Nothing.” he mumbles under his breath, when Armie sits beside him.

„Oh, come on, don’t be shy!” Armie nudges him roughly, so that the whole table shakes and the glass of Timmy’s orange juice topples over and spills its contents right onto his notebook.

„Fuck, sorry, T!” Armie snatches the notebook to save it from the juice, stands up and shakes it down, splattering the droplets around.

Timmy stands up as well and extends his hand for the notebook, but Armie puts it above his head, too high for Timmy to reach.

They stand very close to each other now. Both comfortable in their usual banter. Armie’s eyes sparkle.

„What’s in there, huh?” he teases, trying to open it while still keeping it out of Timmy’s reach.

„It’s private.”

They both chuckle at the obvious quote but Timmy blushes a little, realising what it indicates.

He tries to take the notebook away again but Armie moves it behind himself forcing Timmy to put his arms around him in an awkward wrestling embrace.

Timmy’s breathing speeds up a little, even though he tries to control himself, hoping that Armie wouldn’t notice.

Armie swiftly puts his arms around Timmy and locks him in a tight hug, so that he cannot move all the while Armie can finally open the notebook behind Timmy’s back.

But before he manages to do so, Timmy, helplessly pressed against him, in a last frantic attempt to stop him suddenly bites his neck. It’s an instinct, he does it without thinking and the reality of what he’s done comes to him when Armie cries out „Fuck!” in a weird hoarse voice.

Armie drops the notebook on the floor and they just stand there, looking into each other’s eyes in silence, both panting. 

Timmy is ready to apologise and retreat in panic, when Armie lowers his gaze to his lips and whispers breathlessly:

„Do that again.”

Timmy blinks and swallows before slowly moving his hand to the back of Armie’s neck. He first nuzzles his nose and lips just under his ear, breathing in, grounding himself and only then bites again, harder than before. He feels how Armie shivers, as his head falls back with a sigh. He lets out a moan himself when Armie’s hands grab and pull his hair.

„Again.”

Timmy trails his lips a little lower, touching the skin lightly along the way, taking his time. He pulls the hem of Armie’s t-shirt to the side enough to expose the muscle above the collar bone and digs his teeth deep right there, surely leaving a bruise.

Armie growls and Timmy can’t tell if it’s from pleasure or pain, so he pulls away.

„I, um.. It’s gonna leave a mark.” he says apologetically, suddenly frightened he crossed the line.

Armie’s eyes are hazed over. He licks his lips and in one swift movement takes his t-shirt off.

„Good. I want these marks all over my body.”


End file.
